Systems for the rotatable coupling of a door and a frame, which generally include a hinge device (patch fitting) anchored to the door and a mounting element anchored to the frame are known.
In the European Patent EP2617925 is described an example of such rotatable coupling systems. In particular, the rotatable coupling system described in this document comprises a plurality of pieces and fixing screws.
Thus such known system is expensive and difficult to install and/or operate.